List of characters in TCM: The Third series
Main Characters: (WARNING!) this page contains sporliers about the comics, read at your own risk!!! Klone: A rich 19-year-old-teen that works together with his friend Mark. He is very intelligent, thus the brain of the group. Mark: Klone's best friend, he works on and at the clothing store on rp_evocity. Through he is very strong, he is also very fast. He occasionally shows that he can teleport, but this is likely a small error committed by the creator. In contrast to Klone, he is apparently not particularly bright. Pilot 'Hitchika': Lewis Eddwarde is a minor character that was hiding on the plane that the characters were using to get to Texas. He shows respect for all of them and seems to know about the Fannboy family and the case known as 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. According to himself, he is an former CIA agent that was fired after accidentally pooping on the US president's bedroom. Bryan: Klone's school friend, he was recuited by Mark and Klone to search for Leatherface in Texas. Nothing else is known about his personality as he doesn't show it that much in the comics. Logan: A Minor character, he is Bryan´s best friend. He does not talk that much, but he seems to know many things about computers, terminals and firearms. Officer Balber: A police officer that fought the four characters on the car and would help them. Nothing else is known about him for now. Dr. Ektard 'Christian Brutal Sniper' Snoppe: The Doctor Ektard Snoppe was a normal Sniper that worked for the RED Team for years. After a earthquake that happend on 2Fort, he got stuck in the caves for weeks. He then had no other choice but to kill and eat the flesh of the members of his team, making him become crazy. When he was rescued, he didnt stop to keep up the murders, he still kills everyone he sees. One day, after his name was forgotten, he became the Christian Brutal Sniper. Hector 'Leatherface' Fannboy: The primary killer of the comics, he uses a chainsaw to kill his victims and bring meat to his family, he uses his infamous mask made out of the face of his victims to avoid being seen, as according with portraits on his house he was born in 1955 and got his left hand accidentally cut in 1989, but Patrick used another hand from one of his victims to connect his blood strains to the hand and make he move his hand again, He lives on the Handbook County, TX (which ironically was the county that the Hewitt residence was located in real life) and member of a extremely poor family, which is forced to kidnap drivers and butch their meat to survive. Using his famous H4L3 Wood-cutting chainsaw model 1987 to kill them, showing more, it shows that Hector suffers from some kind of mental diseare which makes him be manipulated from his brothers to do the dirty work. Patrick 'Painis Cupcake' Fannboy: Patrick is the secondary killer of the comics. He is very tall, strong and fast, and like the other family members, he is a murderous cannibal who sometimes helps his brother Hector on the task of bringing meat of the other people for his house, his idea from eating human flesh comes from the Vietnam War after he started to kill and eat north vietnamese soldiers on the jungles to survive after he bacame a P.O.W., Thanks to his arrogance, he nicknamed himself as 'Painis Cupcake'. The actual Painis wasn't exactly happy someone was taking on his name, but doesn't bother trying to deal with it because he sees no reason to, after he escaped from his house hurt, Klone overrun him with a car, making he brake his neck, and die, eight years later, in 2008, Patrick without a known reason gets off his grave and re-encarnate as the infamous GMod monster known as Painis Cupcake, he is based on the original Sawyer Drayton Sawyer from the TCM movie from 1974, as he is named Patrick, it proofs that he is not the real Painis Cupcake. Carla Fannboy: Patrick´s wife, she appears as a minor character in the comics. She never exits the house, her work is to prepare the dinner while Hector is kidnapping drivers. Grandpa Fannboy: The leader of the Fannboy family, he is a 106-year-old supercentenarian cannibal that doesn't walk or speak. He is a minor character. Other Characters HBK Is supposedly mentioned at some point into the series, though his role in any of this is completely speculative as so far no reference of any kind has been made to him or his actions.